A pocket full of Posey
by xdiexyoungx
Summary: Posey is an girl visiting friends in Santa Cruz and one night on a bridge she wakes up in Sant Carla, hoplessly confused before she meets the Lost Boys. What happens when she catches a certain blond vampire's interest? David/OC, edgar/alan, lemons


AN: Okay people I watched the Lost Boys the other day and I have to say it was an amazing movie, especially because it was filmed in Santa Cruz California. I only say that because I live near Santa Cruz and it was kinda freaky being able to tell where they were in the movie and being able to say, HEY, I know where that is! It was a really cool thing to see and so i decided to do a story on a girl from our world where Santa Carla is really Santa Cruz falling into the world of Lost Boys. She won't know she's in a movie, she'll only know something really weird is going on.

INFO ON LOCATION: Santa Cruz is on the shoreline of the Monterey Bay. Next to it on the right is Moss Landing and across the Bay is Monterey. There is a smoke stack in Moss Landing that may or may not come into play. Santa Cruz is a tourist town and it is usually sunny though the fog comes in during the morning and night, the days can sometimes be overcast as well and it can get ass numbingly cold average temp is 40- 86 F. If any other location sites come up I will cite them later or just explain them during the story.

Let me know what you guys think by leaving lots and lots of reviews!

The main parings are: David/OC, Edgar/Alan, Michael/Star (though I hate her with a passion) Marco/Paul, and Sam?Dwayne

here are the links for the clothing

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I do not own the Lost Boys or the Frog Brothers:'( Though i do own Posey so kiss my ass corprate managers!)

* * *

"Ring around a rosie, a pocketful of posey, ashes, ashes, we all fall down." Posey sang quietly to herself as she waked down the abandoned train track by the boardwalk. She'd come to Santa Cruz to visit some old friends but they'd ditched her to go to some party somewhere. Rather then going along to play chaperon, she had decided to explore the town she'd used to live in before she'd moved across the Bay to Monterey, about 45 minutes away.

Brown skin gleamed in the moonlight and her shoulder blade length brown hair was pulled back into two ponytails on top of her head. She didn't wear any makeup and her hazel eyes flashed.

Her shirt was a tight black tank top with a decal of a skeletal girl wielding a bloody knife, a bleeding heart in her hand and bloody thorns surrounding the girl, the hem of the shirt, and the neck and sleeve lines. Her pants were black jeans with a black cord that laced up both of her legs forming an "X" pattern and was tied in a bow at the top of her hips, laces falling to about her knees and pant legs tucked into shin high combat boots. She had a studded belt and loose chains wrapped around her waist, a spiked bracelet on her right hand, a zipper bracelet on her left, and a simple black cord with a silver pentacle charm around her neck, falling onto her chest and she wore sensible black stud earrings.

She had a backpack slung over one shoulder and head phones plugged into her ears as she walked. Eventually she came across a bridge. Looking over the side all she could see was a thick blanket of fog. she remembered this bridge. She and her cousins had played on it when they were little, unbeknownst to their parents. They would hang over the side and see who could hang the longest without chickening out or falling. There had been a lot of close calls but the older kids always had a firm grip on the younger ones who had a tendency to slip off the bar.

Walking onto the bridge she took out her Ipod and stated to flip through the play list, stopping here and there to look at a title before stopping on Lost Boys by 69 eyes. It had been so long since she'd listened to ti she'd forgotten she'd had it on her Ipod.

She paused in the middle of the track and sat down, dangling her legs over the side as she took in her surroundings. All she could see around her was the gray fog. The sky was hidden by an overcast haze and she could just make out the ends of the track, though her sight was gradually getting worse as thicker fog rolled off the bay onto land. Tossing her backpack to the side she let herself fall onto her back and stared up at the clouds. The music continued to ring unheard in her ears as her eyes got heavy. After a few halfhearted shakes of her head to keep herself awake she decided it wouldn't hurt to take a little nap. She was exhausted and it didn't look like anyone had walked down this track in years so she would be undisturbed for the most part. She let her eyes slip shut as she let sleep claim her.

While she did this she was oblivious to the fog rolling in thicker and thicker until the bridge seemed to disappear, her along with it.

* * *

She woke slowly, eyes blinking in the dark as they met a gray ceiling. Fear gripped her for a moment when she didn't recognize her surroundings but then realized she was still outside on train track where she had fallen asleep. It was still dark out but the fog had thinned a bit, though she still could only see a sea of fog under the bridge. Stretching her arms, she picked herself up and grabbed her pack. Though it was probably around 40 degrees out she hadn't thought to brought a jacket. She'd assumed her friends would just spend the night at home but, obviously, that hadn't happened.

Shivering, she rubbed her arms to try to make the goosebumps go away and turned to walk back down the bridge. To her surprise the unmistakable sound of engines filled the air and when she turned back around, she could see the headlights of four motorcycles. Since the fog had cleared she could see the riders pretty well and they were definitely a sight to see.

They dressed as though they'd been stuck in the 80s. Long, curly hair, wind whipped from their joy ride, leather pants, leather jackets left open and no shirt or a half shirt their only defense against the cold. One in particular looked as though he'd been stuck in the 1880s as he was dressed similarly to a pirate. (AN: I love the way they dress by the way I'm not bashing at all, it's just a little weird to wake up and see Twisted Sister and Stevie the Pirate walking towards you.)

"_Great, you go out to get away from a bunch of drunken idiots and you get cornered on a bridge with a bunch of fashion rejects. Way to go Posey, great job you dumb ass."_

As they got closer she saw their features in more detail. All were handsome in their own way. The single brunet looked like a rugged biker and the blond to his right reminded her of a picture of the singer Twisted Sister she'd seen once. The blond to his left dressed like a pirate just looked adorable in his red and gold coat. It was their leader however that caught her eye the most.

Short, spiky hair that was almost white, blue eyes flashing with mischief, black overcoat open to show his gray undercoat and black tshirt, which just happened to show off the outlines of his chest muscles to her secret delight and swirled around his black clad legs. His perfect lips pulled back in a smirk, making his white teeth flash. His smirk seemed to grow larger as he and his gang drew nearer.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Don't tell me you're out here all alone? Friends leave you to go party?"

"Got it in one." Posey said nonchalantly, pulling one of her ear buds out as the song changed and For You by Staind started to play. Pirate dude seemed to cock his head in curiosity but Posey wasn't sure as the leader spoke again.

"Well ain't that a shame? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out here all alone on a night like this. Don't you agree boys?" Posey's inner perv-o-meter went off as she heard the others chortle their agreement and leer at her.

"Tahnks for the concern but I think I'll be fine." Posey replied dryly, reaching a hand into her back pocket as she gripped her pocket knife. Santa Cruz had taken a turn for the worse since she'd moved away and she would have been stupid not to carry around _some _form of protection. the boys started to advance on her, flanking her as their leader waltzed up to her so he was standing about a foot away.

"Now, now, it wouldn't be polite of us to leave a girl like yourself out here all alone with god knows what kind of psychos around." he responded mocking and his crew chuckled. Posey's eyes narrowed but before she could reply, a loud whistle sounded through the air.

Whirrling around in suprise she was blinded as she was caught in the headligh of an oncoming train as it sped towards the bridge. Fear gripped her heart for a moment. the train was going to fast to run to the other side of the bridge and the track was to narrow to try to avoid getting hit by it. That left only one option.

Whirling back around she grabbed the two closest guys who just happened to by the pirate and the hot leader and dragged them over to the side of the track. The leader quickly came to his sense and broke her grip on his jacket with a quick flick of his wrist.

"What the hell girl?" he questioned glaring. Posey looked at the train which was closing in fast.

"Look you 1980s fashion disasters, just shut up and get over the side fo this bridge before you get your asses run over!" and with that she jumped.

She gripped the bar tightly and a few moments later she was joined by the others, all smirking, laughing, and hooting as they train drew closer. She watched as the brunet and Twisted Sister kicked each other and pirate dude head banging to her left. Turning her head to the right she came face to face with the still sneering leader.

As the train ran overhead the boys seemed to get crazier, laughing and screaming in delight. Then Twisted Sister fell.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Posey screamed as she saw the blond teen fall into the blanket of fog. All the while the boys just kept on smiling and screaming as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Then the brunet slipped into the thick fog soup, soon followed by the cute pirate. The part that scared her the most though was that they hadn't fallen, they'd just let go.

The rail rattled in her sweaty hands and her teeth chattered from either the vibration or fear, she wasn't sure which. Turning her fear stricken face back to the leader she felt anger burn through her as all he did was smirk back.

"You sick dick!" she screamed kicking out at him, catching him in the leg, making him swing at her." You're smiling and your friends just committed suicide!" she drew her leg back to kick him again but right then he brought his legs up and wrapped his own legs around her waist, dragging her closer and she had to slid her hands foreward towards him on the bar or risk losing her grip.

His face leered inches from her face and his legs were wrapped like iron bars around her, causing her breathe to catch in her throuat for a moment before she cooled her features. Even through the thick layers of clothing between them she could still feel how hard his body was as there was practically no space between them with her crushed to his chest. The strange thing was she couldn't feel the heat from his body. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her head she glared up at the smirking man.

"O, feisty. I like that in a toy." he practically growled, eyes flashing. Posey narrowed her eyes and, releasing one of her hands, punched him right in the face. His face barley moved and her hand felt as though she had just punched a brick wall.

"Mother fucker!" she cursed, bringing her injured hand up to her heard the man laugh, causing her heart to race for a moment, though she would never admit it. he tightened his legs painfully around her and pulled his face closer till their noses were almost touching.

Through the train had passed, her arm was starting to burn from hanging and she forced her injured hand to grip the bar again.

"Now, no need to be violent girly, we just wanted to have some fun. Aren't you enjoying yourself?" he paused for a moment, as though waiting for her to respond but she only grit her teeth. "So, since I've got a good grip on you I think you should choose your next move carefully."

"Bite me, asshole." Posey barked and regretted it almost instantly.

The creeps smirk turned into a full out grin and his face shot foreword.

"That can be arranged." he whispered huskily before tracing the shell of her ear with a silky tongue. A shiver of disgust and, though she would rather die than admit it, a spike of arousal, ran up her spine. Turning her face to the side to distance herself from the tongue she she caught a quick glimpse of the pink glow of the pre dawn as it lit up to fog before a black gloved hand gripped her chin and forced her to look at his blue eyes.

He only gave her a second before crashing thier lips together in a brutal kiss. Electricity shot through her body at the contact in a way she'd never felt before and it took her a moment to realize what was going on. Tearing her head to the side, she panted slightly as she turned back to the grinning teen.

"Let's do this again, shall we Posey?" and with those parting words he released his legs from her waist, let go of the bar and fell. Still slightly in shock the only thing that slipped through her mind as she watched him slip into the sea of fog was

_"How did he know my name?"_


End file.
